The New Student
by bite you
Summary: Oc. First real try at fanfiction, and it's horriable. Weird crap happens, and I dropped it if that matters...
1. 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter inc. but, I do own some of these twisted characters! So enjoy!

'A New Student'

Candise, Kristine, Erika, Lavender, Cho, and Hermione were huddled in a  
circle laughing at the joke Candise had just made about the new girl sitting on a chair by the window. She had straight blonde hair that went to  
the middle of her back. She was obviously wearing muggle clothing; a  
concert t-shirt with blue jeans. She was also wearing a pair of sun glasses. The girl looked particularly annoyed at the other girls laughing. It was apparent to her that one of the girls had made a joke about her; she didn't care about the joke but was becoming very impatient. Hermione was  
the one normally asked to show around any new students since her second  
year, so she took the liberty of introducing herself to the new girl.  
"Hi. I'm Hermione Granger. You must be new. Can I help you find where  
you're going?" asked Hermione, as nice as she could.  
"I'm Ann Marie, and yes I am new. But as nice as you seem, I have to decline your offer because I'm just waiting for Professor Snape to come and take me to the headmaster's office, unless you know where it is, and the  
password." questioned Ann in a rather unpleasant voice. "Oh you mean Professor Dumbledore?" Ann nodded. "Well, no, sorry. Nobody goes there unless they're in really, really big trouble; and you're new so  
you couldn't be in any tro." Ann cut her speech short.  
"Trouble? No I'm not in any sort of trouble. I'm just going so as to be  
sorted and get the package my father sent."  
"Oh, then while you wait would you like to meet some of my friends?"  
"Uh.ok" and with that Hermione grabbed Ann's arm and led her toward the  
group of girls. When they reached the group Ann took off her glasses to  
reveal she had two different colored eyes. One purple and one green.  
Candise questioned her about her eyes, rather rudely. "How come your eyes are different colors? I mean they're bloody cool but  
did your parents have green and purple eyes or something?" questioned  
Candise.  
"No. My mother and father both have brown eyes. It's just a charm I use practically every day. This morning I couldn't decide which color so I used both. If you want I could teach you the charm, it's not that hard." said  
Ann.  
Just before anyone could answer Hermione said "Why don't I introduce everyone first." Everyone got into a line. "That's Candise DeC, Cho Chang, Lavender Brown, Kristine Mable and Erika Lockheart. All of us except Cho  
and Erika are in Gryffindor. Cho is in Ravenclaw and Erika is in Slytherin." Everyone then said hi; and wanted to change their eye color.  
"Ok, um.Candise. Pick a color you want your eyes." said Ann.  
"Baby purple!" Candise told Ann.  
"Alright take out your wand and, does anybody have a mirror? No, never  
mind." Ann took a compact mirror out of her back pocket.  
"You can sit on that with out breaking it?" asked Kristine. "Well, yeah, I put an unbreakable charm on it, so it'll never break!" Ann replied. All of the girls wondered how she new so many charms that she'd never learn in school. "Ok, so what you do is look into the mirror and say  
'Färben Sie meine Augen' while pointing your wand at the mirror."  
"Uh, you do it first so I have an example?" said Candise. "Sure, let me see the mirror." Candise handed Ann the mirror. Ann took out  
her wand pointed it at the mirror and said "Färben Sie meine Augen baby  
purple." With that Anns' eyes were baby purple. "Wow. Ok, here I go. Färben Sie meine Augen baby purple." Candises' eyes  
were they same color as Anns'. Maybe a little lighter. "Bloody hell, Ann where did you learn all these charms!" asked Kristine.  
"If I told ya, I'd have to kill ya." Ann said with a smirk on her face.  
Just as Kristine was about to retort Professor Snape called to Ann. "Ann." He said it in his cold drawn voice. Ann went up to him and gave him a hug. This made all the other girls very shocked. Snape handed Ann a piece of parchment with the directions to Professor Dumbledores'office on it. Ann  
walked over to the other girls and said simply,  
"What! You people look like you just saw a three-headed dog!" "I actually have seen one before! In my first year here at Hogwarts, but the reason we're all amazed is because you just hugged the Snape!" Hermione  
stated.  
"He is my uncle, whom I haven't seen in forever! I do have a couple of  
relatives here at Hogwarts." Ann replied.  
"Like who!" Kristine blurted out. "Well, Snape is my uncle. McGonagall is my aunt, so is Madame Hooch. Harry  
Potter-who I hear is quite famous out here-is my cusion." Everyone looked even more in shock then before. It suddenly felt to quiet so Ann said "What-you didn't know we were all related? Well that doesn't surprise me very much! Snape hates Harry for being so damn famous. Well if you'll excuse me I have to get sorted. You guys can come, if you'd like." Mostly everyone made up an excuse to leave but Kristine and Hermione stayed  
and walked to Dumbledore's office. When they got to the statue of the gargoyle Ann said "Lemon drop." And the gargoyle sprang to life reviling a set of stone steps behind it. The three girls walked up them and knocked at  
the door at the top.  
"Come in." it was clearly Dumbledore's voice.  
"Hello Professor, how are you today?" asked Hermione. "Fine Ms.Granger, and yourself? Not getting into any trouble with Mr.Potter  
I would hope."  
"Oh no sir, no trouble at all."  
"I am glad to hear you two found love." Hermione grinned while turning a deep reddish color. And she whispered a  
very faint "Thank you." "Now then, Ann if you would please sit on that stool." Dumbledore pointed to a stool in the middle of his office. As she sat there she couldn't help  
wondering if everything was the way it was really meant to be.  
Dumbledore put the old sorting hat on Ann's head.  
It said, "Hmm.blood in many places.hard, yes, very hard indeed.and this  
late in the school year.yes, just as I suspected.transfer from the  
Americas.but where to put you?...hard indeed.well.better make it ,  
Gryffindor!" "That's odd, normally that hat yells what house the person going into, not  
quietly either if I might add!" proclaimed Hermione. "Yes, but not when it's in the middle of the school year." Dumbledore said. Hermione gave a blushed 'oh' and Dumbledore said to Ann, "Here are robes,  
and the present your father sent you. Your things are in dorm five. Now please off with you all-I have much work to be done before the weekend is  
out." With that the three girls left the office. When the girls were in the hallway Ann opened the present that her father sent her. Inside of the big box was a Nimbus 2006, an invisibility cloke, 'Hogwarts a History I, II, and III, a stack of parchment, seven bottles of green ink, a stack of envelopes, three quills made of unicorn hair, and 400  
galleons. "Wow! That's from your father! He must be super rich!" Kristine said in a very surprised voice. Hermione had been left in plane astonishment. That was when Ann pulled out a note that was attached to the bag of galleons. It  
read:  
Ann,  
I congratulate you on becoming a Gryffindor. It suits your sweetness perfectly as well as your bravery. Please do not be mad at your father for letting me give you these gifts. He simply delivered them for me. He too congratulates you. Have a great year, and hopefully see you this summer.  
(Yours Truly

"It's not from my father." Said Ann in a half mad half sad tone of voice.  
"Then who's it all from?" questioned Hermione. "Uh...well.it's from.well I gotta get all my stuff unpacked, so.uh, I'll see you guys later." Ann walked away having the box under a floating spell.  
"What the bloody hell was that all about?" Kristine asked Hermione. She  
just shrugged and they both walked toward the Gryffindor tower. As the girls were walking they came across Harry. "Hey-do you know what's  
bothering your cusion!" asked Kristine. "Oh so she told you we were cusions huh? Well no-I don't. She came by and when I said hi she kept walking as if she was really mad about something,  
or it could have been really sad." Said Harry.  
"Maybe it's because of that note." Said Kristine.  
"What note?" asked Harry. "Your right-she never did tell us what it said or who it was from." Replied  
Hermione, ignoring Harry.  
"What note?" asked Harry again, a little irritated.  
"I wonder who it was from!" said Kristine.  
"You-who.what bloody note?" Harry asked more irritated. "She said it wasn't from her father. Who else could it be from if her dad  
gave it to Dumbledore?" Hermione questioned.  
"WHAT NOTE!" yelled Harry. "Oh! The note that was attached to the bag of galleons that was in a box filled with a bunch of things that was given to Ann by Dumbledore, who said it was from Ann's father. But, Ann said it wasn't from him, and then walked  
off. Because you're her family we figured you might know who gave the  
things to her. So do you?" Hermione was then out of breath. "Ok, well. Since I already know that she told you I'm her family, who else  
did she tell you I was related to?" Harry asked.  
"McGonagall, Hooch, and Snape!" replied Kristine.  
"Oh, great. She had to tell you about him didn't she!" said Harry.  
"So she wasn't lying! You really are related to Snape!" Kristine said.  
"He definitely shows no love toward me. Besides, we're only related be  
marriage."  
"Whoa!"  
"Yes, yes, I know, bloody hell, how could it be true! Moving into more important matters. I have two questions. One, was there ink and quills? If so what color ink and what were the quills made of? Two, exactly how much  
galleons did she get? And what color was the bag holding them?" Harry  
looked worried as he asked the questions. "Green ink, the quills were made of unicorn hair, there were four hundred  
400 galleons, and it was in a silver bag. And that was really four questions, six questions really if you divide it up properly. But was does  
it matter?" Hermione had just got back her breath.  
"Oh, bloody hell, why now!" seethed Harry.  
"What!" both girls said in unison. "I know who sent those things, along with that note!" with that Harry was off. Sprinting toward the Gryffindor tower. The girls started after him but  
ran into Draco and Seamus fighting over which house was better.

A/N: Well tell me how you like it by reviewing. And to all my friends out  
there, you know who you are, I finally wrote it so be happy!


	2. 2

Disclaimer: No, I still don't own these characters, but someday I hope to own the real people. Oh and not that it matters right now, but M.C.L. is Magical Creatablity Level A/N at the end!

UnReasonable Reasons

"That shit was from him, wasn't it!" yelled Harry running into  
Ann's room. Harry was a little dazed. He had been in the girls' side of  
Gryffindor tower, but never in one dorms. He was a little shocked at  
himself, but more shocked that he'd found Ann's room. 'Lucky guess.' He  
told himself.  
"Yeah it was. Why did he have to give that shit to me? I don't want  
it! And everyone now knows that I have a rich father! So now their all  
gonna think that I'm just some fucked up prep, whose a poser! What am I  
gonna do! I'm not a fucking prep! And I sure as hell am not a poser!  
None of them will get why I hate.him." Ann replied  
"Don't worry; Uncle Jesse would never hurt you! You're his daughter!  
So what if he's a death eater. No one here knows that! And you sure a  
bloody hell, better not be a prep, I would never want to lose my skater  
cousin, your sister is preppy enough for the both of you! The fact that  
you're rich doesn't really matter, or at least it shouldn't. I mean, take  
me for example. It's our sixth year, right? Well, everyone got over the  
fact that I'm 'Harry Potter- the boy who lived' in the second year. Or at  
least all the boys stopped caring so much, the girls, well.they." Ann cut  
him short.  
"They, my dear cousin, to put in European terminology, fancy you  
like there's no bloody tomorrow! But what if they do care and don't let  
me forget it? And what about that damned forsaken note? 'Hopefully see  
you this summer'! What the hell is that supposed to mean? My  
father.Jesse, doesn't have custody over me, so Voldermort sure as hell  
doesn't! What the hell am I supposed to do? If any of them find out that  
I have a death eater for a father the Gryffindors' will throw my into  
Slytherin! I mean snakes are cool and all, and sure I'm a Parsletounge  
and all, but I never really liked Slytherin that much!" Ann was worried  
again.  
"Don't worry, no one will find out that your father is a death  
eater, so no one will know that you know Voldermort, I mean, come on,  
exactly how many ways could there be to resurrect a person, I've messed  
up his bloody plans five times!" exclaimed Harry.  
"Your.your.you.Him.but.father.how the.who wrote.!" Kristine was  
stuttering, while she stood in the doorway.

'Shit,shit,shit,shit,shit,shit,shit,shit,shit,shit,shit,shit,shit,shit,shi  
t,shit,shit! What am I gonna do! Think Ann, think! I know' Ann thought.  
"Promise to never, ever, swear on you life-to not tell anybody so  
long as your body, sprit, or soul lives!" Ann asked her.  
"Ann, don't tell anyone, you were just saying," Ann cut him off.  
"Do you swear Kristine?" Ann asked again.  
"I swear." Replied Kristine.  
"Good, meet me by the lake in twenty minutes."  
"Lake-twenty minutes-got it, bye until then." Kristine left.  
Harry tried to put Ann into a full body bind but it didn't work and  
it bounced off her a hit one of the five beds in the dorm.  
"Why did you try to put a body bind on me?"  
"Why didn't it work?"  
"Harry I hung out with Voldermolt until I was ten, I knew magic,  
dark magic included, before I was seven, I had a wand when I was four,  
now you tell me why that little hex of yours bounced off me."  
"Because your M.C.L. is greater then most our age, and you know how  
to do a disarming charm without a wand."  
"And because I'm a class seven mediwitch!"  
"YOU ARE!"  
"Oh please, like you didn't know! Why do you think I'm here? Pickle  
dicks didn't have a mediwitch class, so they said I should come here. I  
don't need a wand to tell someone is sick, or to do really anything. The  
wand is just to keep up appearances. The Professors know, and of course  
Dumbledore, along with a few select others, like my mother and father,  
and now you." Harry was a more shocked then he was going to let on.  
"So are you going to tell Kristine that? The whole school will know  
what you told her by dinner, but I doubt that that will take that long.  
Any secret is only a secret if the people who it involves know, any one  
else knowing and the whole school finds out. Plus she'll tell Candise,  
who in turn will tell Eric, who in turn will do one of two things, keep  
it to himself and blackmail you with it when he wants something, when he  
finds out you're here anyway, or he'll tell the entire school via owl  
post tomorrow morning."  
"No, I am not going to tell her that I'm a mediwitch. But I want her  
to tell Candise, and I want her to tell Eric! Because then he'll tell the  
school because I told him, well I'd rather not go into it right now, but  
he'll definitely tell the whole school, or at least have someone do it  
for him."  
"Now why in the hell would you want every one to know that you dad  
is a death eater!"  
"Because then they will all know that I'm not just some poser and  
that I really am a skater. And then they won't ask me where I know all of  
this stuff that I shouldn't or at least couldn't know right now, because  
of how old I am!" Harry look really shocked. "Now, not to be rude or  
any thing but leave, I want to be unpacked by dinner." Harry waved to Ann  
who smiled in comparison. As an afterthought Ann called to Harry and said  
"What dorm and floor is Eric on?"  
Harry figured that she just wanted to stop by and hex him to hell so  
he told her "Level six, for sixth years, and dorm thirteen, it has his  
name above the door like here in the girls' dorms." She smiled a thank  
you and planed on dropping by for a "visit" later that day, if she had  
time.  
After that whole little escapade was over Ann walked out of the  
dorms and into the common room. She saw the black mess of hair behind a  
book and every five seconds scribbling something sown a piece of  
parchment. Harry was probably taking notes for the test he had in  
divination the next day. She walked quietly out of the common room and  
down towards the Great Hall. She made sure to skip every other step. She  
was late for her meeting with Kristine.  
'I have two choices' Ann thought to herself. 'I can either put a  
memory charm on her, or tell her the truth. Or maybe I just won't tell  
her anything she doesn't ask about. Yeah, that's what I'll do!' Ann got  
to where Kristine was sitting.  
"I don't want to ask questions, so just tell me everything!"  
Kristine didn't seem Ann's lateness.  
And so Ann began with the truth.  
"Ok, well, my mother and father got divorced when I was three. They  
were greatly in love but their love had one flaw, and that was that my  
father was, is, a death eater. And the left hand man to Voldermort.  
Anything that he needs done either Jesse, my father, or Luc, I mean  
Voldermort's other most faithful death eater!" Ann paused, she didn't  
want to be giving any names away to anyone, incase they got into trouble.  
"Your father is a death eater! And knows Vol.Vol.Him!" Kristine  
seemed not to be able to say 'Voldermort' but many were still scared to  
say his name, although they all thought he would be gone for good.  
"Oh very much so." Ann replied.  
"Wow!"  
"Yeah, so anyway.for a while my mom knew that when my father took my  
sister or I, that he was taking us to go hang out with Voldermort. And  
for quite a while she was cool with it. She didn't mind that Voldermort  
had a rep and she just didn't seem to care too much. When I turned three,  
my sister was two months away from being eleven. And that was when my  
mother told my father that Meriamne, my sister, was moving here to live  
with my aunt, Madam Hooch, and to go to Hogwarts. My mother went here and  
wanted both my sister and I to go here. Jesse didn't mind all too much,  
in fact he didn't care at all. My sister never wanted to do anything  
quote on quote bad, and I did. Both Jesse and Voldermort liked me for  
that. When I was four I got my wand, and also started to learn the dark  
arts. Well, learn them better anyway. I practiced the 'killing curse' on  
spiders and any other insect my father would let me kill. I never killed  
a human, or a mythological creature." Kristine butt in.  
"What is a mythological creature?"  
"It's a muggle term for creature such as unicorns and centaurs."  
Kristine nodded in understanding. "Yeah, anyway, I never killed anything  
but bugs. I knew almost as much a death eater when my mother decided to  
say that I couldn't see my father any more. He had a fit, saying that it  
was my choice and I should be able to go if I wanted. We haven't seen  
each other since I turned ten. But we still write and stuff, so it's  
cool. But when I turned eleven, and got my letter, I knew everything that  
was expected of me, so I took this big ass test of everything that I  
would be leaning, of course I passed, then again anyone with half a brain  
could pass a Pickle Dicks test." Kristine butt in again.  
"Sorry to interrupt, but your school was named 'Pickle Dicks'?"  
"No, but it should have been. It's real name is Fickle Mics, yet the  
head master was a prick, so the student body started calling it Pickle  
Dicks, and even the Head boy and girl did."  
"Bloody hell, that's ingénues!"  
"Oh, why thank you. But yeah, I took the test, passed, of course, and  
stayed in the sixth grade. See muggle's don't have year's, they have  
grades and so, yeah. So I got to stay with my friends and my boyfriend.  
Little did I know that my boyfriend's mother was a witch. So when he got  
his letter, he left middle school, and went to Pickle Dicks. Then, for my  
second year, I went to school, only to find out that the asshole was  
cheating on me and was with the school slut. Well, she wasn't really a  
slut, and when she found out that he was cheating on her, she slapped him  
really hard in front of the entire school at dinner. And she and I became  
best friends. I got sorted and was put into Kix, which was the same house  
as her and our former boyfriend, he stayed away from us. But then, half  
way threw sixth year, I moved here. And was sorted into Gryffindor, as  
was my cousin, and got that damned forsaken note, and it was, along with  
all the stuff, from Voldermort. I've met him, hung with him, talked to  
him about boys, girls etc., and the only thing wrong with him is that he  
wants world domination. Over muggles and magic alike. So that's why I  
didn't want to tell you guys who wrote that note. And I guess now the  
only thing to do is ask you what you think about all of this." And Ann  
was finished. She'd just gushed her heart out to a person she didn't even  
know, and she thought to herself 'I'm betting everyone knows by dinner.  
Oh well.'  
"Well, I think that you have one bloody messed up life, but your very  
calm and collected, so I think you really neat." Said Kristine.  
"Did you just call me 'neat'!" questioned Ann.  
"Yes I did. Why?"  
"European terminology is hecka weird!"  
"Um.ok. I'm going back to the castle, see you at dinner." Kristine  
left. Ann stayed on the rock she had been sitting on for about five more  
minutes, then headed back to the castle herself.

When she got into the castle, she went straight to the library and  
got 'Gem Transfiguration, True or False' and was reading the part about  
why a gem can be transfigured just before she ran into a certain blonde  
Slytherin.  
Draco Malfoy was the boy every girl, and even some boys, wanted.  
Unfortunately for all of them, the git was going out with the pug faced  
Pansy Parkinson. He never did anything even remotely boyfriendish with  
her, so when ever she wanted to kiss him, weather it was with or with out  
her tongue involved, she would simply run up to him and do it. Draco  
absolutely hated it, and was only going out with her because she was a  
pureblood and in Slytherin, and therefore one of two girls his father,  
Lucius Malfoy, would let him date. No, not let him date, made him date.  
The other only girl who was up to standers was Erika Lockhart, daughter  
of Gildory Lockhart, who got his memory back three months before his  
daughters sixth year, she was overjoyed with the news of her father, but  
to Lucius Erika was a mudblood lover, and that was just to unacceptable.  
Draco often complained that if he could just go out with her he would  
change her mind about mudbloods, but his father didn't want to disgrace  
the Malfoy name, by the Daily Prophet hearing that a Malfoy was going out  
with a mudblood loving Lockhart. It wasn't the name that Loucius hated,  
because not only did the name have very much popularity and also more  
money the the name of Malfoy, but that the name loved mudbloods, and he  
just wouldn't have it!  
If either Ann or Draco had been paying any attention to anything  
around them they would have noticed the other. Fortunately for them, they  
weren't. Draco had just won his fight with Seamus about which house was  
better, Draco finally won by putting a body bind upon Seamus until he  
agreed that Slytherin was the better of the two houses. He had just  
turned around when, SAMCK, he ran right into Ann. But like I said, he  
didn't know it was her, and thought it was his pug faced girlfriend. So  
he started to kiss her, and ended up snogging her.  
Now Ann was reading her book when she ran into Draco. She didn't even  
notice she ran into someone until the strange lips of the boy met hers.  
And then well, you know. And when Ann realized just what was happening  
she was in just a squidge to much shock to stop him, that is, if she had  
wanted him to stop. So there they were, in the middle of the hall on the  
first floor, snogging as if there was no tomorrow. And neither wanted to  
stop, neither cared about anything around them for that particular moment  
in time. So, when the oh so pug-faced Pansy Parkinson walked off of the  
staircase leading to the dungeon, and found her boyfriend, whom she was  
obsessed with, kissing someone who wasn't her, and had absolutely no  
disregard for whom ever might see, she was, how you say, lividly  
pissed!  
She walked right up from behind Draco, tapped him on the shoulder.  
'Whoever is interrupting this oh so bloody wonderful kiss, better have a  
bloody good excuse!' is exactly what Draco was thinking!  
"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR  
DOING?" Pansy screamed, and anyone who  
wasn't interested before, sure as hell was now! "WHY THE BLOODY HELL WERE  
YOU KISSING A BLOODY SLUTTY GRYFFINDOR?"  
"Stop yelling! And how in the bloody hell do you know she's in  
Gryffindor! She's wearing muggle clothing! She doesn't even look like  
she's in a fucking house! And so what if I'm kissing her, that's what you  
get for running up to me all bloody day and snogging me, when I don't  
even know you're going to! I thought it was you, you idiot!" Draco  
replied. He was equally pissed, but only because Pug Pansy was yelling  
and the whole school could probably hear her screaming. 'Oh this is just  
bloody great, why in the hell do I have to be going out with this pug  
faced bimbo?' Draco thought to himself. He had planed to break up with  
Pansy after dinner, despite what his father thought of the idea. Now he  
could do it sooner. 'Now I only have to wait for the perfect timing.' He  
kept thinking.  
"Fine. Yeah. Uh huh. Sure. Try and get your self out of this one  
Malfoy!" Pansy smirked. 'Perfect timing! And look Potty and co. are here  
to, this will make the pug pay!' He thought as Harry, Ron, and the boys,  
along with Hermione, Kristine, and the girls, came walking down the  
second floor staircase headed out to the Quidditch Pitch. They stopped  
upon hearing Pansy screaming and Draco talking quietly, but loudly enough  
for them to hear him.  
"Easy." Said Draco, " We're through! This is it! Hopefully I won't be  
seeing you around!" Pansy ran away crying her eyes out, mumbling  
incoherent sentences the entire time. Harry saw that Ann looked  
overwhelmed with the scene around her, so he walked up to her.  
"Hey, what happened? Why was Parkinson yelling?" Harry asked Ann.  
"That dude and I macked, 'cuse neither of us was paying attention to  
where we were going, and I guess he has, or at least had, a girlfriend.  
Who was livid about the whole thing." she replied.  
Just before Harry could reply, Draco walked over. "Shove off Potter.  
I need to talk to her."  
"Do you even know who she is?" Harry asked him.  
Really and truly Draco didn't know who the girl was. 'Bet Potter just  
wants to insult me so he can finally get a bloody girlfriend. Well  
today's his unlucky day, she's mine.' Draco thought. "No, Potty, I don't.  
Seeing how I snogged her, I came over here to find out the name of the  
girl who kisses like none I've kissed before. So, may I be graced with  
the knowing of your name?" Ann was going to burst laughing if he said one  
more sentence.  
"My name is Ann Marie, but my friends call me Ann. And please tell me  
that I didn't mack an idiot, because if you keep taking like that I bust  
with laughter!"  
"I'm afraid, cuz, that you did mack an idiot!" Harry told Ann.  
"And I'm afraid not. I was being polite, but if you really are Harry  
Potters' cousin then, I can understand where you wanting to laugh comes  
from. And what, exactly, did you mean by 'mack'?" Draco said.  
"Uh.I don't.uh.what got your ex so pissed?" Ann gave her best shot at  
explaining it to him, hoping that she was successful.  
"Oh, you mean snog, wait a bloody second, your American!" Draco shut  
up then, not wanting to seem like a ditz. He thought American girls were  
great. 'European girls are fine, but American girls, my god where is my  
sanity?' Draco thought, gazing upon Ann.  
"Yeah, I am American, and you're European, but what the hell is your  
name screw boy?" Ann smugly replied.  
"Not someone you need to know Ann." It was Eric. Ann didn't want to  
see him, or have him tell her what to know or not. 'Ever since we lost  
our virginity together, he's acted like he's my freaking keeper! Screw  
him, I'll know who I want!' Ann thought to herself. It was true, Ann and  
Eric had lost their virginity together, but ever since, Eric was a  
complete prick to her.  
"Eric, my dear loving friend, go to hell, I'll know who I wish! So,  
who are you again?" the last part Ann directed toward Draco.  
"Mine name is Draco Malfoy." He said.  
"Nice to meet you Draco Malfoy. Wait- your Draco Malfoy, son of  
Loucius Malfoy! I know you father, he owes me fifty galleons, from a game  
of poker!" said Ann, now a little surprised at who it was she kissed.  
"My father owes you fifty galleons? Not like him at all. In any case,  
I am a Malfoy and would gladly pay you back for him, but my money is in  
my room, if you would like to join me, while getting it, I wouldn't mind  
at all." Said Draco, with something else on his mind. Ann had the same  
exact thought, and Eric quickly noticed the spark in their eyes as they  
made an excuse to be alone together.  
"She can't. She isn't allowed! She is a Gryffindor and you're a  
Slytherin, Gryffindor's aren't allowed in the dungeon's remember! It's  
against the rules!" Eric really didn't want them to have a snog session,  
especially since he knew that's what was going to happen. Ann didn't like  
being told that she wasn't allowed to do something. 'There strikes the  
prick again!' she thought.  
"Eric. Think about something for me, will you. Weather I'm supposed  
to do something or not, if I want to am I going to, even if it can, and  
most likely will get me into trouble, if I get caught?" This was a  
rhetorical question but he answered anyway.  
"Of course you'll do it. Because you don't give a bloody damn about  
the rules, now do you Ann."  
"Of course I don't give a damn about the rules. But if I remember  
correctly, at a certain point in time, you didn't care too much either,  
now did you!" Eric didn't reply, so Draco led Ann toward the Slytherin  
common room.

Once Draco and Ann were in the common room they started snogging  
without any regard to the fact that the Slytherin Head of House was  
sitting on the black leather couch, watching the scene unfold before his  
very eyes. It disgusted him to see his niece with the infamous Malfoy, so  
he put a stop to it.  
"Draco. Ann." Snape said in his drawling voice. The two stopped  
immediately and looked at him. Ann went completely red. 'Only thought the  
weasel could turn that shade' thought Draco  
'Oh no, not my uncle. This is great. Now not only will I get into trouble  
for being here, I'll get into trouble for getting caught macking Draco,  
could life get worse?' Ann was thinking.  
"There are two things I think the two of you should know. One, I do  
not permit snogging in my common room. Private dorms, is, however,  
permitted. And two," Draco just knew he was going to get it for bringing  
a Gryffindor into the dungeons. He just hoped Snape didn't kill him for  
his father. "I don't like seeing my niece snogging in general." Snape had  
a warm smile on his face, whereas Draco looked horridly confused.  
"Draco and I were just going to his room to.er.his father owes me  
money.and he was.er.going to give it to me?" Ann was losing a very  
obvious battle of lying and telling the truth. "So.er.uh.uh.oh please  
don't tell my mom! Uncle Snape you remember being a teen once, right. I  
know your life was dedicated to becoming a Potions master as well as a  
Defense against the dark arts teacher, but hey one is better then none  
right.?" She pleaded.  
"Don't worry, I won't tell your mother. And no, Draco, I will not  
kill you for your father, although he may disapprove you breaking up with  
Parkinson, I do not. You seem forget that I have mastered Legilimency,  
and so you looking me in the eyes has done you no justice. I do hope that  
the things I saw were dreams, not memories." Draco's eyes widened in  
shock. Ann, however, was the first to speak after the long silence.  
"And you tried to get into my mind; little did you remember that you  
taught me Occlumency! With such knowledge, please stay out of my mind."  
Ann smiled, and she knew that her uncle was flustered on the inside,  
because she too, was a master, rather, had mastered Legilimency.  
"You two may continue where you left off, in Draco's dorm!" Snape  
said with the straightest face he could muster. Ann smirked at her  
uncle's reaction.  
Ann ran up to her uncle, gave him a hug and walked back over to  
Draco. She pushed him to lead the way, he didn't move.  
"Yes, he is my uncle, I have a big family. I'll explain later, now  
MOVE!" Draco walked very quickly to his dorm, Ann following him.  
When they got to his room he was very flustered. "I have to  
questions! One is Snape really you uncle?" Draco asked.  
"Yes, he is my uncle." Ann replied.  
"And two, who else are you in relation to?"  
"Uh.well.do you really want to know?"  
"Yes.who else is it?"  
"Well, ok, I'll tell you. Snape is my uncle by relation to my father.  
He's his brother. Harry Potter is my cousin; his mother married my  
mother's brother. Madam Hooch is my mother's sister, therefore my aunt.  
And Professor McGonagall is my great aunt, because she's my grandma's  
sister, but I just call her aunt. So basically I'm related to three of my  
teachers, and a classmate. So, uh, yeah."  
"Potter is really your cousin?"  
"Yeah he is."  
"Wow, bet it'll burn him when he realizes that we had our own little  
snogging session."  
"Well, um.ok!" Draco pulled Ann to him and then onto his bed. The two  
kissed and snogged and fumbled around for a little while, and then Draco  
managed to get on top of Ann and stay there.  
"Ha-ha, I've got you exactly where I want you!" Draco smiled.  
"Oh do you now? How do you know that that is where I want you!" Ann  
said teasingly. Ann and Draco messed around for a while, Ann took off her  
sweatshirt and Draco took off his robes. They were both wearing muggle  
clothing. So it went, Ann on top of Draco, Draco on top of Ann. It  
continued that way for an hour and a half. When Draco looked at his watch  
and noticed that if they didn't hurry they'd be late for dinner.  
"Oops!" Ann told him with a smile.  
"As if Dumbledore will accept 'oops!'! Come on Ann, we're going to be  
late." Draco replied.  
"Hold on." Ann got her wand. "Gryffindorious robeious" just like that  
a Gryffindor robe appeared where Ann's clothes had been just ten seconds  
before. (A/N her cloths were on her BODY when she changed them into  
robes!)  
Ann and Draco walked to the Great Hall. Ann looked at the Gryffindor  
table, then the Slytherin, then back to Draco, who was looking at her.  
She said to him "I think I'll sit with you guys instead of them, ok?"  
"Yeah, ok, I don't mind." Replied Draco.  
Ann had decided that she would be questioned less if she sat with a  
different table. She sat next to Draco and he gave her a silent applause,  
as the whole hall seemed to be quiet. The whole hall, so it seemed, was  
looking at Ann with great curiosity, even the professors!  
"Why the hell are you sitting here!" Pansy snapped.  
"Because I want to be-and maybe if you'd shut up long enough to think,  
you'd know that!" Ann replied sharply. Pansy didn't say much after that.  
'Wonder what the professors are thinking?' Ann thought.  
As if she read her mind McGonagall stood up from behind the teachers  
table and walked over to where Ann was sitting with the Slytherins. "May  
I have a word with you?" she asked.  
'Well you just did!' Ann thought, but stood up and held her arm,  
indicating to go away from the table. "Something wrong?" asked Ann,  
trying to look innocent.  
"Well, sorry but no. You do know that your house table is on the other  
side of the hall, correct?" McGonagall asked.  
"Yes I do, why?" replied Ann.  
"Ok, would you care to tell me why you are sitting with the  
Slytherins, if you are not lost I cannot assume any other reason for a  
Gryffindor to sit at that particular table."  
"Well, Jesse, you do remember him-right-yeah well, anyway, I met  
Loucius Malfoy, and came here and met his son, Draco. I was hanging out  
with him for a while, so I stayed with him instead of going back to my  
table, so as to avoid conflict from Mr.Playerstine, who happens to seem  
to think he's my keeper!"  
"Yes, well, tomorrow you need to sit with the Gryffindor's, alright,  
good! I'll see you later." McGonagall's last remake was one of 'you'll do  
it or else' type of tomes, but Ann disregarded it and went to sit back  
down with the Slytherins.  
The hall seemed to be in its' normal tone again; loud chitter-chatter  
about anything and everything. As Ann sat back down Draco kissed her on  
the cheek and then whispered "Will you go out with me?" in her ear. She  
looked at him and gave him a brief kiss on the lips as a yes. Ann, Draco,  
and everyone around them sat in what seemed to Ann and Draco to be the  
longest and loudest silence they had ever been associated with! After  
they were done eating, the two got up, and hand in hand walked out the  
door, noticing all of the side-ways glances from other houses and their  
fellow students.  
After Draco and Ann had gone through the doors the Slytherins and the  
Gryffindor's both looked sick, and for once they all agreed upon one  
thing, a certain Malfoy should NOT be going out with a particular  
transfer. Eric looked disgusted, and Harry was purple.  
"He can't be going out with her! How the fuck can they be together!  
Bloody hell! How can she even think Malfoy is cute?" Eric was  
really, meagerly jealous of Malfoy, and anyone who couldn't tell needed  
to be admitted to St.Mounges for lack of common sense, and one hell of a  
lot of brain damage!

A/N Ok guys, I'm sorry but there is more. It just would take me much too  
long to get it all on the computer, so this is what I uploaded. Hope that  
you like it, I really hope that Kristina can get who the note is from,  
because Kristina-you should have gotten it at school when I said that no,  
it was not from her father! So yeah, hope you like it, I'll try to  
upload the next chapter this weekend but I make no promises! Thanks to  
all my reviewers, you guys were great, hoped you stick with me till the  
end of this mayhem!


	3. 3

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Harry Potter inc., but I can still write my version of how their life should be.right?

Unresonable Reasons: part two

"I'm gonna get so much shit for this, did you see the look on all of the Gryffindor's' faces?" Ann exclaimed.  
"You! I'm in Slytherin-remember! Their going to make my life one bloody hell!" boomed Draco.  
"We're both screwed by our own houses." Said Ann.  
"Ew, I would rather have Hufflepuff win the House Cup, then be screwed by Parkinson! Or Zabini, or Crabbe, or Goyle, or anyone in my House, really." Stated Draco, in a matter-of-factly type of way.  
"I was meaning it metaphorically you dumbass. And in any case, if I wasn't meaning it metaphorically, then that would mean I'd get screwed by my cousin, and that's just.utterly disgusting!" replied Ann.  
"I agree, on many levels, screwing Potter would be utterly disgusting!" Draco agreed.  
"I need to get my sweatshirt; I left it in your dorm." Together Ann and Draco walked to the Dungeons. When they walked through the door, many other Slytherins looked up and had mixed expressions of anger, jealously, and bewilderment. Pansy and her gang of "friends" all looked immortally disgusted, Pansy walked up to Draco.  
"Gryffindor's aren't allowed in the dungeons, unless they've got class. And unfortunately for you, it's well passed dinner. I'm sure Snape would love to know that you're sneaking a grimy Gryffindor into the dungeons, and I'd be happy to tell him. Unless you.help it slip my mind." Pansy was inches away from Draco, making gestures as to how he could help her "let it slip her mind".  
'That stupid fucking bitch! She good as goddamn well knows I'm going out with Draco.' Thought Ann. "Pansy Parkinson you stupid little."  
"Ann!" Draco cut her off. "I can help Pansy." He moved up close to her so they were centimeters apart. Ann looked like she was about to strangle Pansy, and Draco if he didn't get the hell away from the bitch.  
"OOOWWW!" Pansy screamed. Draco had punched her in the stomach.  
"Next time you want me to help you 'let it slip your mind' think before you act. Because, bitch, your nothing but a half knut hoe." Draco told her, "And never, and I mean NEVER, try to grope me AGAIN!"  
Ann was laughing; Pansy was crying; everyone else was in pure shock; and Draco was just standing there, as if nothing had happened. That's when Draco's eyes got big, when he noticed that the Slytherin Head of House Snape, was standing in a darkened shadow, and had seen everything that had just happened. Snape noted Ann was in the room, and wondered how he could keep everyone in there place long enough to be punished.  
"Well, well, well, what have we here.?" Snape drawled, "Seems to me a little party gone array." Everyone started to get up and try to hall ass out of the common room, because it had been, in fact, an illegal party. "Everyone is to stay exactly where they are." Snape said firmly. Everyone stopped. "Malfoy, Parkinson and company, Marie, and Zabini, you are to stay; the rest of you, get you bloody arses up to your dorms and stay there until morning!" The rest of them did as they were told. "Now, as for the rest of you, explain your selves immediately!"  
Everyone started talking at once, Snape held up his hand to silence them. They were silenced. "I saw and heard what happened. What I want to know is why it happened!" Snape spat. "Zabini?"  
"Pansy's got all hot and bothered that Draco is going out with this, I think Gryffindor, girl named, well I don't know, but anyway, Pansy hates her. So, when Draco brought her here, Pansy threatened to tell you, unless Draco uh, how'd she put it 'help her let it slip her mind'. Draco, as was I, was revolted because Pansy sure as bloody hell aien't what she thinks she is, so he punched her in the stomach. Then he called her a half knut hoe and, well, then you stepped in. But it all happened because Pansy hate Draco's new girlfriend, well I do believe she is anyway." Said Blaise.  
"Thank you, now go to your dormitory." Blaise scampered off. "Now then, Parkinson, you and your friends will be serving detention with Malfoy and Marie. Tomorrow night at seven o' clock." With that Snape walked to the painting door, turned around and said "Now go to bed. Marie, go to your own dormitory." And left.  
Ann gave a very deep kiss to Draco before whispering "I'll see you later." In his ear, and leaving herself. She walked back to Gryffindor tower alone. When she reached the beginning of the seventh floor staircase she ran into Peeves, rather ran through him.  
"Oh, I've been wondering when I'd run into you! How are you? Getting into some mischief I do hope." Peeves asked Ann.  
"Well, I did upset some Slytherins, and Gryffindor's I do dare say, my own house and my boyfriends, hum, what is this world coming to?" Ann replied the last part dripping with a ton of sarcasm.

"A Slytherin? Well, I do say, you have nice taste. I myself was in Slytherin for all of my mischief. Wonderful house, but you, daughter of a deatheater, cousin of 'the boy who lived', one of my favorite students, and yet in Gryffindor? I think the sorting hat has gone berserk." The poltergeist replied, obviously pleased.  
"No, I think it decided that I wasn't like my father, also not like my cousin, mischievous yes and you favorite student as well, but not sweet enough to be in Hufflepuff, smart enough to be in Ravenclaw, mischievous enough to be in Slytherin, but brave enough to be in Gryffindor. So it decided that it would rather me be brave and mischievous rather then mischievous and brave." Ann said with a smile.  
"True, true, but that old hat is going to go berserk right in the middle of sorting ceremony, and then will see whose laughing."  
"We can only hope. Well I better be going. I'll see you tomorrow." And Ann walked up the stairs to her tower.  
"Password? And isn't it a little late to have left and then returned?" asked the portrait of the fat lady.  
"Left and come back? I haven't been back since long before dinner! And as for your password, you British people are so conceded! Britt's Rock." Ann told her.  
"We are not conceded!" and the picture swung open.  
Ann walked into the common room to see that not only was it well passed one in the morning, but also to see Eric, Harry, Candise, Hermione, Ron, Neville, Kristine, Lavender, Seamus, Jake, and also two people that she didn't recognize.  
"Uh.hello all." Ann said nervously.  
"My god Ann, where in the bloody hell have you been!" Eric practically screamed.  
"Oh shut it Eric! I'm her bloody cousin and don't even give that god damn much! But in any case, Ann, where have you been?" Harry asked.  
"I got lost?" Ann tried vaguely to lie. And everyone knew that it was a lie, but everyone was accepting it as an answer. Well, everyone except Eric.  
"Sure. You got lost. You were with that bloody arse holed Slytherin, that you seem to fancy so much!" Eric was, again, raging with jealously.  
"Well, that 'bloody ass hole I seem to fancy so much' happens to be my boyfriend! So if I were you Eric, I'd lay off! It's not like we're going out! So stop being my fucking keeper and pull the stick up your ass, out! And that stick must be pretty far up there by the way you acting! I think we'd all be grateful if you pulled it out, too. Maybe then you'd stop being so damn jealous!" Everyone was stunned. Eric had no comeback, so he simply said a wimp "goodnight" and went off to bed.  
"So. I can see you stay at Hogwarts has been pleasant so far." Said Jake sarcastically.  
'Always making everything into a joke.' Ann thought. "Yeah Jake, oh so wonderfully peachy!" This put a smile on everyone's face. Ann noticed that, even with Eric taking off, both couches were packed to capacity. So she muttered something with her wand a bit out of her sleeve, which Harry noticed, wasn't really being used to make the couch that had just appeared in front of the fire. Ann went to sit on it, and the two she didn't know joined her, one on either side.  
"Sorry but, whom the hells are you?" She asked them.  
"Well, I'm Eddy Haherness, but I'm also you Head Boy." Said the one to Ann's right.  
"And I'm Tony Laven. I'm also a seventh year, but far from 'Head Boy' or Mr.Great Marks in Everything." Said the one on Ann's left.  
"Hey, I don't get perfect marks, like little miss know it all over there!" said Eddy, defending himself.  
"I'm not a know it all! Books and cleverness, no greatness like 'the Great Harry Potter, the boy who lived, and killed Voldermort not one, two, three or four times, but five, and turned the damn man into one big heaping pile of bloody rubbish?" stated Hermione. "Hey, I'm not that great! I wish that I could become a mediwitch but I'm not the one in training with Madam Pomfrey to become a mediwitch!" Harry said casually.  
Ann was about to scold Harry for telling when Kristine started shouting. "Hey, becoming a mediwitch is hard! But that's what I want to be! So back off! Plus Madam Pomfrey said that there would be an addition to our little one student class soon. So I won't be the only one training to be a mediwitch! So ha!" Kristine said the last sentence with all the might she could muster, and Ann found it amusing to see them all teasing each other!  
"Well, I do dare say that is the first time we've heard that from Hermi!" Eddy exclaimed. (A/N: I hate everyone always calling Hermione 'Mine, so I changed it to Hermi, but I'm not going to be a hypocrite because I will use 'Mine sometime or another!) "Please do not call me that! You know I don't like it!" Hermione said firmly, but you could tell she wasn't that serious. "Sure thing Hermi." Eddy said. "Edwardo." Hermione said with a devilish grin. "I hate you." Eddy told Hermione. "Well, I love you too." Hermione said with an intensely large amount of sarcasm. "You can call me Edwardo, and I will call you Hermi, Hermi." He said before busting with laughter. Everyone started to laugh, with raging fits of laughter. After about two minutes of full hysteria no one noticed the portrait door swing open, and allow Dumbledore to enter the room. "Hello everyone, how is everyone on such a delightful early morning?" Dumbledore said, with a twinkle in his eyes. Everyone went dead silent. "Well, there is no need to be silenced now, you all have probably already woken up quite a lot of first, second, and third years. Maybe a few fourth years too." 'Who knew silence could be so loud!' thought Ann. Everyone could tell that Dumbledore wasn't all too mad about their late night party. "Well, as I was just making a quick round about the castle before offing to my humble slumber, I heard your fitful laughter. And came to see what it was all about. I thought maybe someone was turned into a ferret. Or maybe being attacked by a Hippogriff." Dumbledore looked happy-as he usually wasn't unhappy. Harry and Ron looked guilty, Ann confused, and everyone else on the verge of more hysteric laughter, yet again. "Don't worry Ms.Marie, I'm sure you cousin and Mr.Weasely, or anyone in this room really, will be happy to explain at a later moment in time. Now, as it is well past three o' clock in the morning, I'm sure you all will want to be well rested for classes, so off to bed with you." Dumbledore paused. "In at least one half-hour. I will be checking to make sure you have gone to bed. Or perhaps I will send Professor Snape. As he always is up at this time of the day. I will see you all at breakfast, sleep well." And Dumbledore left. "He didn't even take any points away!" said a very dazed Ann. "No-he didn't, but Snape sure would have, or will." Replied Harry. "Oh come on Harry, he may be a grouch but he isn't that bad." Ann said, with a firm tone of sarcasm. "Your right Ann," started Neville, "He'd give us detention, take a bloody lot of points away, and find a way to make us hate him even more!" Everyone was laughing again, with even more hysteria then before. "Well-it's time to go to bed! If Dumbledore lives up to his word and in all my time at this school he has, Snape will be here any minute." Eddy said, with an awkward tone in his voice.

"We will bow down to you o' great one!" started Jake. "And will bow out until we are in your honorably presence again!" "Match in the gas tank-boom boom!" Ann said. "You're a really random person!" Jake told Ann. "Learned from the best!" she replied to him. Everyone laughed for a minute, then said goodbye and went their separate ways to bed.

A/N: Well there ya go. That's the rest of Unreasonable Reasons. Hope you like it. I'll try to upload the next chapter as soon as possible, maybe tomorrow, but I make absolutely no promises. So until next time, since if your reading this ten to one, you read the story, please review. And to all my friends- see you on Monday!


	4. 4

Disclaimer: Well, I still don't understand why I can't own the HP characters, but, whatever-because I don't!

Taunting

"We have double potions, double divination, lunch, herbology, then care of magical creatures. For once I just don't appeal to my schedule." Hermione stated in a matter-of-factly tone.  
"Well, I for one don't think sticking us with those stinking Slytherins is a good idea." Replied Lavender, "Ow, Ann, that hurt!"  
"Well gee, it wasn't supposed to tickle! Besides, you people are my friends, and so are they," Ann indicated the Slytherin table, "And in any case, Draco is my boyfriend. So I'll just ask him to tell his to back off." Ann was a little lost with her schedule, but was happy that her friends and boyfriend were going to be able to help her all day.  
After eating breakfast, the Slytherins and Gryffindors, glumly, made their way down to the dungeons for their fist, of many, classes together. The oh-so-ridiculing Snape was waiting for them all as the students made their way into his classroom.  
"We have been reading about Veritaserum for three weeks now. So, who can tell me what it is for, and some of the ingredients?" said Snape is his cold, heartless, drawling voice.  
No one put up their hands. They knew all to well that he would pick on the new student, Ann. They'd been reading and working on this serum for three weeks now, and the only person who wouldn't know what its ingredients were, would surely be Ann.  
"Ms.Marie," Snape spat, "What are Veritaserum's main use, as well as three others?"  
The class erupted in whispers of "three others...it only has one use.surely it is a trick question!"  
Ann sat still. She did not squirm or fidget with her fingers. Instead, she looked right up at her uncle and said "Veritaserum. Its main use is, when given to someone, for that person to tell the truth. It has only four uses, and only that one is known by most. Two of the others have another ways of curing. The second, to get rid of excessive bleeding of the hand, which can also be gotten rid of by using essence of murtlap. The third is for broken wands, which is only to be used by those with repairing licenses, but isn't often what is used, because if fallen into the wrong hands, Veritaserum can be very bad. The fourth and final use is in muggle mood rings." Everyone was shocked. Not even Hermione or Draco, the two smartest people in their year, knew of the other three uses.  
"Very good. Now, please tell the class why it can be found in muggle mood rings." Snape sneered. He knew that his niece knew of the other three uses, but he didn't think that she knew why it was in mood rings.  
"Oh come on, that's easy! Mood rings are a type of magic! Obviously used to tell your mood. The first makers of mood rings, are magic folk, and thought it was a good idea for a witch of wizard to know his or her mood or feelings." Ann knew that her uncle didn't expect her to know all-too much about mood rings. "In fact, many mood rings look like this one." She held up a silver band, with a seeming milky blue color in the middle. "I figure that Professor Trelawny would know the exact background of a mood ring. As I do believe you said that she has many mood-telling objects with her at all times!" Ann smiled at her uncles' discomfort.  
"I do not recall saying any such thing!" Snape said, trying to stay clam. "As I was said, Veritaserum is a truth potion. Today you will be making it. Instructions are on the bored, and ingredients are in the cabinet. I will split you into pairs." There was a loud, audible grown from both sides of the room. "Potter, you will be working with Malfoy, you two need to learn to get along. Ms.Marie, you and Mr.Pavel will be working together, you two seem to have issues to work out!" The rest of the class was sorted into pairs, and soon everyone was making their potion.  
"See, Harry's with Malfoy! Your Uncle doesn't want you two working together, because he doesn't want you two together!" Eric had a smug smile.  
"Ya right! Snape just wants Draco and Harry to learn to get along! And in any case wha-NO! Don't put that in there!" Ann yelled.  
"This is Rabbits' tongue; it's supposed to go into the potion!" Eric replied.  
"Look at the direction you ignominious! It says 'Add dried boomslang skin, then add rabbits' tongue and blah, blah, blah' And after stirring it, it has to turn bright orange, I should know, I've done this before! And it's not orange yet!"  
"Look Ann, we'll be fine, it's just a precaution!"  
"If I were you, Mr.Pavel, I'd listen to Ms.Marie. Anezka is quite good in potion making. And your adding of rabbits' tongue too soon, will result in my classroom becoming a big mess of glop, which you will clean without the use of magic!" Sane said with a scary smile.  
"Ha, I told you! It's orange, add the rabbit tongue." Ann was quite content in bossing Eric around.  
"Ann, who the bloody hell is Anezka?" Eric asked her, while adding rabbits' tongue.  
"That would be me. My full name is Anezka, Ann for short, and so everyone can pronounce it correctly. Not many people can pronounce my entire name correctly, so I go by Ann Marie."  
"So what is your full name?" Just as Eric asked Ann, a girl Ann recognized to be Kristina, walked in the door. She was wearing Ravenclaw robes, and was walking rather fast. Either out of happiness or fear, Ann did not know.  
Kristina waved to Ann, and she waved back. "Yes Ms.Maple, what it is?" Snape said in his I'm-so-bored-I-could-die tone.  
"Professor Trelawny sent me here to collect, well; she put it, to collect her claiming's. Do you know what she meant, because I do not." Replied Kristina.  
"Yes, yes. Tell Sybill that she will receive them tonight at dinner, as we discussed, and agreed upon."  
"Yes Professor." With that Kristina practically ran out of the classroom.  
"Well?" Eric told Ann, who wasn't paying any attention to him at all.  
"What is your real name?...Your full name?"  
"Oh, it's Anezka Fayina Marie-Cerin. What's matter to you?"  
"I thought your last name was Marie." Eric said, as Ann added the next couple of ingredients to the potion.  
"Well, that's my mothers' last name. Cerin is my fathers' last name, and I just only use my mothers'. Again, what does it matter to you?"  
"I was just wondering why Snape called you Anezka."  
"Because it's my real name, that only my family calls me. Except Harry, because I broke his arm for calling me Anezka when I told him no to."  
"What language is it?"  
"Will you stop pestering me about my name and pay attention to the potion?"  
"It was just a question."  
"Well, I am not answering. And add the last ingredient."  
As Eric added the last ingredient, Ann stirred it seven times counter clock wise, and it turned clear.  
"It looks like water." Eric exclaimed.  
"It's supposed to. When you use it on an enemy, you don't want them to be able to tell that it's in their drink, or been put onto their food."  
"Very good Anezka, Eric. Now fill two flasks' and label them. After, put them in that cabinet." Snape told them.  
The class gradually finished their potions, and after Neville had put a flask with slightly green and yellow liquid in the cabinet, Snape spoke.  
"We will be testing these tomorrow during our lesson. Class dismissed." And the bell rang right after he finished speaking.  
"Anezka, you will stay after class." Spoke Snape as everyone filed out of the classroom.  
"I wish you would stop calling me Anezka, I really do hate that name!" she said back.  
"Yes, yes, but your name is Anezka Fayina Marie-Cerin. Meaning pure free one, and pretty dark little one. It is Czechoslovakian, Russian, French and Gaelic. You should not be ashamed of your heritage!"  
"Did you keep me after class just to yell at me about my heritage! Because if you did, I'm leaving! I got enough of that bullshit from the man who calls himself my father! I don't need it from you too!"  
"No. Anezka, I did not. I had you stay after class, so I could talk to you privately! Not so you could yell at me!"  
"Then please, start talking! Because half the class is waiting outside and just heard what we said!"  
Snape looked at the closed classroom door. Walked over to it, opened it and saw Draco, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville, Pansy, and Blaise, all standing as if it were the naturalist thing in the world. "You will leave immediately! And fifty points from both Gryffindor and Slytherin for eavesdropping!" Everyone ran to the Divination tower without a look back.  
He walked back to where Ann stood. "And you knew that how?"  
"I didn't, I was simply guessing." Ann lied. She had used Legilimency, and none but Harry and Draco knew Occlumency, which they we not smart enough to be using, at that moment.  
"Sure you were." Snape said warningly. "Now, what I wanted to tell you was that the man who made you and rightfully calls you his daughter, wants to see you. Dumbledore has already agreed upon the matter, and it is left up to you, weather or not to see him."  
"When would I see him?" Ann replied, completely serious.  
"Well, the Yule Ball is coming up in one month; it would be then that you see him. He would only be here for that time, and when the parents leave, so would he. He wishes to see you, and also to speak with you."  
"Why, after this many years, why would he want to see me! I am but his daughter, Mariamne, was but his half daughter, and after three years of nothing, not even a letter to tell me he is alive, he wants to see me! Why would he even care how I am? He never cared about me, nor do I him! So no, I never want to see the man. For that is all he is to me, a man. The father of mine in him is dead! And I wish to never hear his name until I am dead myself!" Ann started to cry. Her uncle knew not of what to do. So he took her in her arms and held her, trying to console her. In his mind he reaches out to Dumbledore and told him of what was happening. Ann knew nothing of what her uncle was doing, for all she could do at the moment was cry. Dumbledore told Snape to stay where he was and console her. And when he reached the dungeon, it was the gloomiest he had ever seen it. And only Dumbledore knew why it had just begun to rain outside. 'It is almost time. In one month's time, she will have to know, to know that which her father must be the one to tell her.' Dumbledore thought, as he walked into the classroom. "It is alright my dear. Don't worry, if you will just tell me the problem, I will help you best I can." "No." Ann regained her composure as best she could. "I will not. And I refuse to see Kern Cerin ever again, so long as I'm alive!

A/N Anyone who wishes to guess what it is her father needs to tell her, be my guest. And anyone who wishes to make a prediction on what they think or want to happen be my guest! Until next time, I leave you with this oh so short chapter!


	5. 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and the other characters, but my sister does own a pink boa that I desperately want to burn to flames!

Muggle Magazines and the Figure at the Yule Ball

Soon after Ann finished her sentence she ran as fast as she could, out of the classroom. To her surprise, when she ran up the first three sets of stairs, she could run no longer, and collapsed onto her knees; crying the whole time. Now, who could it be to see this completely unconnected, and so not caring about the world and only her misery? Now just who could that be? Well, a-duh, it was Eric. He had been on his way the men's room when he saw Ann run up the staircase.  
'What's Ann doing out of class, and is she?.she's crying!' Eric thought "Ann are you alright? What's wrong?" Eric walked over to her and started to comfort her. "Shh, whatever it is, it'll be alright don't worry."  
"No.it'll.never.be fine! And," Ann couldn't keep herself together. "And go away!"  
"Ann what's wrong? Why are you crying?" Eric was soothing to Ann, but she was with Draco, and would never do anything with Eric again, no matter how much she needed him.  
"Mitte des dunklen Walds!" (A/N it's germen, it means.well you'll find out?) And with that Ann was gone, but Eric had no clue where she'd gone to. He decided that he would go talk to Dumbledore, and see if the man who knew all, knew about this. As Eric walked into Dumbledore's office, the wise professor said "Yes, yes, I know Ann has left the campus, what I need to know is what she said." The old man had that twinkle in his eye.  
"Well it sounded like mittens dies dunk lend welds. I think." He trailed off and looked up at the professor expectantly.  
"Was it Mitte des Dunklen Walds?" Dumbledore asked.  
"Yeah-that's it. What was it?"  
"Germen. It means middle of the dark forest, obviously she knows more then she should, or has figured out some little snippet of info." Dumbledore saw the look of confusion on Eric's face. "No worries, I know where she's gone. You tell her cousin that she will be ok, and back here in a day or so. And don't worry yourself about what I was mumbling to myself a minute ago! Ok?"  
"Uh.sure."

Meanwhile Ann was crying her eyes out in a place a VERY limited amount of people knew about, such as four people. Her father, Dumbledore, Draco, and herself. And then the man who knew all appeared in front of her.

"Its okay, Anezka. He will not harm you. I won't allow it. And as for why he hasn't seen you, you should be well aware that if he has contact with you it could be traced and that would put your life in danger. Kern would never want you life to be endangered in any way. He loves you very, very much. He is your father and has something really, very important to tell you."  
"So why'd he choose the Yule Ball to tell me? What can be so gad damn important it has to wait until then to be said, he couldn't even call me to tell me that he wanted to see me! He didn't write or call or even floo, no, instead he makes sure he can see me in a month! Oh what's one more month to the billion he's missed already! Well, I refuse to see him! And I refuse for him to see me! Wohnung 980 Lilien Gasse in Zentralem London!" And she was gone again. (A/N you'll find out what that means, because it's Germen again.)  
"Why does she insist on knowing such good Germen? Well she said 'Apartment 980 Lilly Lane in Central London.' So that is where I must go, but I wonder how she would react to seeing me. Not very well I do not intend on following her around the world, I wonder how she would react to seeing him.?" Dumbledore thought all this out loud. Then with a sigh, was back at the school.

980 Lilly Lane

'He may know where I went but he's not just going to come bursting in on a bunch of muggles!' Anezka thought to herself. She walked up the grand front steps, '72 stairs-damn' she thought and knocked on the door.  
"Hello Ms.Cerin, how are you on this bleak day? Soaked to the bone I can see, come in come in, the Mistress was just about to have some tea. I'm sure she won't mind your company." The butler Johansson was such a kind man, and very loyal to the Queen.  
Ann walked through the door and was immediately swept up by the maids to the guest bedroom where they gave her a nice skirt/shirt outfit. Ann wasn't about to complain, the Queen was always approached by people wearing their best, and her friends were to be no different. Sure, Ann hated the outfit, but it was blue and she was happy that this time she didn't get dressed into pink. So after getting dressed she was announced to the Queen who was pleased to see her.  
"How have things been, Anne?" The Queen was the only one allowed to call her Anne, but Ann didn't mind too much.  
"Oh fine, I suppose. I.uh.got into a bit of a.hassle back at school and needed to leave immediately. And being back in London made me think to come and see you." Ann smiled as if trying to prove it to herself.  
"You know dear, I came to Lilly Lane to get away from my duties as Queen, and when everyone thinks I'm up at some bloody resort, I'm here sipping my tea and enjoying the quaintness of this little house. You know the story of why I come here,"  
"Yes, you come because as a little girl you grew up in this very house."  
"Precisely and I love every little bit of this house. It's not the palace and that I am thankful for. But escaping school, dearest you know that you shouldn't. That is why you must and will go back the day after tomorrow. Your Headmaster told me of what had happened, and he said that I should be discreet in telling you to go back to school. But I will not, and by order of the Queen you will go! Now dear, drink you tea and then off to bed with you after a bath. 'Tis nearly eleven and you need you rest."  
Ann sat, legs crossed gracefully, hands holding her cup as gracefully as could be, but take one look upon her face and it was plain as day to see the shock that which was there. She recovered rather hastily after realization, bid the Queen goodnight and went for a bath once back in her room. Hogwarts

"SHE WENT WHERE!" Harry was pissed. He had to find this information out from the one person that he really couldn't stand.  
"Well Potter maybe if you weren't screaming and were a little less irritating you would have been told by Pavel, he did, after all, tell me." Malfoy was enjoying the angriness of Harry's face, he was getting very, very mad at the boy for the things that he did. Malfoy tricked Peeves into throwing snail scum on him in the great hall right after dinner and then only got a day's detention from Snape. The entire time Ann was gone Malfoy took absolutely no pity on Harry! None whatsoever!Not such a nice guy after all, now is he?  
"Eric! Eric Pavel told you where she was before me! When I'm her freaking cousin! What the hell? I share a dorm with that git! Ugg I know that you had something to do with this Malfoy, I just know it!" With that Harry stormed off in search of Eric.

Eric had been smart and slinked off in search of Hermione. She was the only one who could possibly get Harry to not tear Eric from limb to limb. He looked for her in every place she could possibly be, he even went to the girls dorms and she wasn't there. Eric decided that he might as well go flying for a while, then head back and find Hermione.  
"Merlin's uncle." Eric whispered under his breath. There, in the stadium, flying like none before, was Hermione. "She's so good, why's she not on the team?" he said aloud, the screamed "HERMIONE!"  
She froze. "Bloody hell! Since when did he go flying? Well better go face the music." On her way down, Hermione scolded herself for using a muggle cliché.  
"Bloody 'Mine where'd you learn to fly like that! Because you should be on the house team! We need a beater and I know you've got one bloody hell of a right hook to take care of the bludger!" Eric finished his mouth agape.  
"Well don't you remember that I spent the summer in Albuquerque New Mexico?" Eric looked confused. "America! You bimbo. Well anyway I changed a lot there, with my cousins' help and all. Well mostly her friends' help because it turned out she had a friend named Rory, who's a witch, who also know a couple other people in the area who were witches and wizards, and anyway we all went to this club, and they made me get all dressed up, and I loved it but it's not me. Well it is.well point being I played the game with them, I got really good, I've changed but I don't think anyone would like it! So as much as I think it'd be fun to be a beater, nah but thanks anyway." And Hermione walked off leaving a very confused Eric.

Back at 980 Lilly Lane, Ann wasn't enjoying her time away from school. She couldn't figure out what she would tell everyone back at school. She was even more worried about her father showing up at the Yule Ball, and to top it off she was worried the Harry was beating Draco to a pulp and that Draco was beating Harry to a pulp. She had to go, without the extra time. And so she got into her jeans and T-shirt, and went to bid the Queen goodbye.  
"I'm sorry to leave early but I figure I gotta get back. My friends and family probably need me, so I wish you a good vay-k, and I'll see you over Christmas vay-k."  
"Be good and have fun Anne."  
"Hinter zu Hogwarts Schule von Hexe Handwerk und Zauberei!" And Ann was back at Hogwarts. (A/N she said "Back to Hogwarts School of witch craft and wizardry!")

Draco sat in the Slytherin common room reading. At first glance, and really anytime you looked at it, it looked like a wizards magazine. But really and truly he was looking at a muggle PS2 games magazine. And if anyone dared to look on the inside of it you could tell. And so when Ann popped he room as if she had done it a million times, Draco freaked and threw the magazine up into the air. And up it went and face down it landed, exposing the inside of the magazine for it's true self.  
"Ann-what in the bloody seventh hell are you doing here!" Draco screeched.  
"Me, oh nothing much, I'm just about to castrate you for being a complete asshole to my cousin!" Ann had her wand pointing at Draco and was indeed ready to use it. Harry had been the first to talk to her upon her arrival, and told her all about Draco being an asshole to him.  
"I didn't do anything to Potter! I promised you I wouldn't and I swear that I didn't! So why don't you just put down you wand and we'll go talk about this up in my dorm." Draco planed on Ann believing him, to bad for him she didn't.  
"You now I'm not usually a bitch about things but when it comes right on down to it I am. You forget that I didn't grow up in Europe, but in America! So you know what I'm going to be nice this time, so come here." Ann gestured Draco over and pretended to be about to kiss him, and then kneed him in the balls. "Why do guys always think with their dicks? It does them no good!" and then she left off in search of Eric.  
She fount him just as Harry was about to punch him. "Harry NO! Eric made me realize just how big of a jerk Draco really is. And don't worry about killing him; he'll be hurting for a while because there's no magical cure for getting rid of the pain from being kneed in the balls. Which I think is a good thing! So three more days until the Yule Ball, yeah this'll be so wonderful." She finished leaving yet again a confused Eric and an even more confused Harry.  
So Harry was smart and went after her. "Ann, what were you talking about? The Yule Ball'll be wonderful? What does that mean?" he asked her.  
"It means that my dad is supposed to be there, and after the Yule Ball it's- what two three more months until summer, remember the note Harry! 'hopefully see you this summer." I mean come on-I sure as hell don't want to see my dad let alone Voldie!"  
"Oh come off it. Like Uncle Kern would do anything to harm you! You were with them your entire childhood and nothing happened to you, so what are you worried about? Because I see nothing to be scared of! You go to the ball, have a good twenty minute talk with him, say you want to dance and as an American would say ditch 'em!"  
"Harry you a freak! Besides I don't even think that I'm going to go, it's not like I have someone to go with or anything, so what would be the point?"  
"Well, I do believe that Jake was going to ask you before you and Draco."  
"Jake-that flipping idiot! He should have told me he wanted to go with me to the ball, and then nothing between me and Draco would have happened!"  
"So if I tell him to ask you, you'll be ok with it?"  
"As long as he gets the part about me needing to talk to my dad then yeah, why not!"  
"He'll be jumping off the bloody walls all night!"  
"Ha-ha! Well I'll see you later, I'm gonna go down to the kitchens to grab something to eat since I missed dinner, then off to find Hermione for our study session."  
"Test tomorrow in Arithmacy?" Harry asked nonchantly.  
"Yep, and I gotta study! See ya later." Ann replied  
"All right. Uh, I think that Eric was looking for Hermione too, so you may want to ask him if he's seen her."  
"All right thanks." And they walked there different ways.

Meanwhile Eric had found Hermione

"'Mione I really do think that you should dress up as you want. To bloody hell with your school profile, if you want to be yourself then be yourself!" Eric was lecturing Hermione, and sadly Hermione believed him to the fullest because, even sadder was the fact that Eric had a point.  
"All right Eric, I'll do it. I'll be myself as long as you promise to not laugh. But I make no promises to this everyday!" And she did it.  
Ten minuets later Hermione walked out of the girls' dorms and into the common room and everyone in there at the time stared in disbelief.

"Wow 'Mione is that you!" Eric asked.  
As Ann walked into the common room she looked at Eric looking at someone, she turned her head and said "Holy shit Hermione, is that you!"  
"Yes it's me. Under the make-up and clothes and hair and nails and all it's me. I swear! But hey-if you don't like it I could go change before we go to the library!"  
"Chick you aien't going anywhere BUT the library! So grab your books and lets' go!" replied Ann. Eric's mouth was agape again.  
It was true; Hermione looked truly different. Instead of her unrulely hair, it was straight and sleek and shiny. And instead of her never leaving uniform, she was wearing a pair of muggle blue jeans that weren't anything resembling tight, and held up by a belt. Her shirt was rather very from fitting with a Fox Racing logo on it. Her nails, instead of being nice, long and never polished, they were long and black. She was wearing muggle skater shoes and had sunglasses on her head. Her make-up wasn't heavy but worked perfectly with her outfit. Hermione now looked very much as Ann did, given there different features, but both looked very out of place in a school filled with sameness.

Walking down the halls Hermione got a lot of cat-calls and awkward looks from everyone but the weirdest was from Ms.Foster, the library assistant. "Uh-hum, nice, uh, changes Ms.Granger." she said and the two walked to the back to study.  
Now to everyone's amazement, Draco and his knuckle headed body guards were also in the back of the library as well.  
"Mudblood is that you?"  
"If I were you Malfoy, I'd be watching who I called what, unless you feel like feeling just how my knee feels in you crotch!"  
With a horror-stricken look on his face Draco said "Come'on let's go. We don't want to be around Gryffindor filth anyway." And got up and left.  
"Well at least we don't have to worry about him thinking anything of my new look." Hermione said cheerfully.  
"Well, if he's smart he'll be keeping to himself for a while!" Ann replied. They studied for a while then went back up to the dorm.

Once there Hermione went straight up to her room, Ann, however stayed back upon the request of Jake.  
"So, Ann. How are things going?" Jake asked.  
"Just fine and you?" Ann said with a smile.  
"Well, just fine! So, uh, well if you're not going to the Yule Ball, do you want to be my date?" There was a hopeful glint in his eye.  
"Jake, I would love to be your date for the dance!" She answered, kissed him on the cheek and went up to bed.

The Next Day

The girls went shopping for gowns and the boys went shopping for tuxes.  
They all fount the perfect one for them, even Hermione fount one for her split personality!

At the Yule Ball

"Come on 'Mione or else we'll be late! The Boys are waiting!" Ann yelled to the bathroom door.  
"All right, I'm coming out now. No laughing!" replied Hermione.  
No one laughed, because there was nothing to laugh about! All the girls looked in awe at how pretty she looked in her dress. They congratulated each other on how they looked then went down to see the boys.  
Hermione was wearing a black skirt with sky blue lace over it and a matching strapless top, with ever changing black and pink accessories; and had dyed her eyes pink for the evening. Ann was wearing a black, one shoulder strap dress with navy green accessories and navy green eyes. Kristine and Kristina were wearing matching black dresses with silver accessories and silver eyes. And the other girls they hung out with had decided to not go to the ball this year.  
When the girls saw the boys they were pleased. They had told them the colors of their dresses and they had managed to dress accordingly. Eric matching Hermione wearing a black suite with a pink tie. Ron and Harry wearing black suites with silver ties. And Jake wearing a black suite with a navy green tie. They all looked great. And upon entering the Ball even Malfoy, who was wearing a Black and god awful orange tie, and with Parkinson in a god awful orange dress, had to admit that the four pairs looked great.

Everyone was dancing to a group called "Ozma", muggle of course but all the Slytherins had no problems with them. While they were playing a song called "Rocks" Ann saw a dark figure in the corner of the great hall.  
'Well it can't be Snape, he's over at the food stand yelling at those poor fourth year. So that means it's Kern. Well wonderful.' Ann thought to herself.  
Ann and Jake went back to their table. Harry and the rest of the boys were singing along.  
"To throw me off your trail you move to boulder Colorado. A hop and skip and one long jump away. A woow wooooow awooooow a woooow awooooooooow awwooooooawwwoow awoooow awoow aoh aoh."  
"Boys are dumb." Ann stated.  
"Yeah they are!" Hermione agreed.  
"Well I'm off to go see my father." Ann got up and left the table. She walked up to him and said "Hi."

Well to be mean I'll leave you there. Sooo sorry for the mega long wait to update, but I wasn't feeling inspired, so hope you like it, and review. All flames will be used for burning my sisters pink boe!


End file.
